Since the discovery of electricity and the innovations to control it, electronic devices have evolved to affect all aspects of modern life. Recently, innovations in electronics have enabled electronic devices to perform a variety of tasks. In some situations, the electronics can connect to many different accessory devices to provide and exchange information to the user of the electronic device. As the devices have evolved, portability and mobility have pushed manufactures to produce smaller and smaller devices. This reduction in size has limited the number of physical connectors each device can accommodate, and thus limits the number and or type of accessory devices available for use with the devices.